Pinocchio II (2011)
'Plot' Walt Disney's 2013 Film a Sequel to Pinocchio II To Be Continued is Back to the Conscience 'Story' Pinocchio is now a wooden boy Human is Back to the Puppets, and spends his life time with his dad. Then, a new wooden girl african american Human is Patty. Meanwhile while Stromboli was riding in the Caravan, he found the cage empty, and he was mad! Stromboli has other plans to be rid of Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket with Patty and Pete, with the help of J. Worthington Foulfellow, Gideon, and the Coachman Barker, also has plans to keep Donkeys in Pleasure Island. It's up to Pinocchio and his friends to save the day! 'Voice Cast' * Pinocchio: A wooden puppet carved by Geppetto and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy. By the voiced (Elan Garfias). * Jiminy Cricket: A cheerful and wise cricket who acts as Pinocchio's "conscience" and the partial narrator of the story. By the voiced (Phil Snyder). * Patty: A new wooden puppet carved by Gladys and turned into a living puppet by the Blue Fairy returns. By the voiced (Mallerie Rigsby). * Geppetto: A kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Pinocchio and wishes for him to become a real boy. By the voiced (Jeff Bennett). * Gladys: A new kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Patty and wishes for her to become a real girl returns. By the voiced (Jennifer Hudson). * Dinah: A little Duchshunt. By the voiced (Kelly Green). * Cooko-Loca: A cute little Bird. By the voiced (Nika Futterman). * The Blue Fairy: Who brings Pinocchio to life and turns him into a real boy at the end of the film. By the voiced (Rosalyn Landor). * Pete: A braid new England wooden puppet carved by Gordon and into a living puppet. By the voiced (Haley Joey Osment). * Gordon: A braid new kind and elderly woodcarver who creates Pete. By the voiced (Rick Moranis). * Stromboli: A large, sinister, Italian bearded puppet-maker who forces Pinocchio to perform onstage in order to make money. He speaks in an Italian accent and curses in Italian when he gets angry, though he is identified as a gypsy. By the voiced (Tim Curry). * Honest John & Gideon: A sly anthropomorphic red fox and the film's main antagonist who tricks Pinocchio twice in the film. Honest John's mute and crafty anthropomorphic feline sidekick. By the voiced (Dee Bradley Baker) and (Frank Welker). * The Coachman: Owner and operator of Pleasure Island, who enjoys turning unruly boys into donkeys. By the voice (Corey Burton). * Lampwick: A naughty boy that Pinocchio befriends on his way to Pleasure Island; he is turned into a donkey on Pleasure Island. By the voiced (David Gallagher). * Monstro: The sperm whale that swallows Geppetto, Figaro, and Cleo during their search for Pinocchio. Pinocchio is later swallowed when Monstro is eating, and he and Geppetto reunite. By the voiced (Frank Welker). 'Songs' * When You Wish Upon a Star (Night Opening) - Song by: Jiminy Cricket. * Anything Can Happen - Song by: Geppetto, Pinocchio and Jiminy Cricket. * Mother and Daughter - Song by: Gladys and Patty. * It's a Beautiful Day - Song by: Patty. * Lots of Fun - Song by: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and Patty. * Any Dream is Possible - Song by: Pinocchio. * A Very Good Advice - Song by: Jiminy Cricket. * That's My Desire (Night Part 1) - Tatsuro Yamashita. * I Can't Hear My Heart - Song by: Gladys and Geppetto. * The Puppet Rhythm - Song by: Pete and Gordon. * Ten Minuets Ago - Song by: Pinocchio and Patty. * That's My Desire (Part 2) - Tatsuro Yamashita. * Someday, Everything is Different - Song by: Patty and Pinocchio. * Follow Your Hearts (Special Stage) - Song by: The Blue Fairy and Pinocchio. * To God All Praise and Glory (Happy Ending) - Song by: Pinocchio, Jiminy Cricket and Patty. * That's My Desire (Night Ending) - Tatsuro Yamashita.